thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
James
James *'Released': **'Plarail': 15 October 1994 **'Tomy Trains': 1994 **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': 1998 **'TrackMaster (HiT Toys)': 2007 **'TrackMaster (Fisher-Price)': 2009 **'Motorized Railway': 2014 *'Item Number': **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': 7444 **'Plarail' (2003-2012): T-05 **'Motor Road and Rail' (with track; 2005): 4888 **'TrackMaster' (2009-2013): R9216 **'Plarail' (2012): TS-05 **'TrackMaster' (2014): BLM63 **'Motorized Railway': BGJ69-BGM86 James is a red tender engine. Changes *Tomy Trains model (1994-1998 - UK/US) *Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by HiT Toys model (1994-2002 - Japan; 1998-2007 - other countries) *Plarail model (updated face, white running board, gold stripes around boiler, different cars) (2003-2014 - Japan) *TrackMaster model by HiT Toys (different sticker details, slight face modification, gold stripes around boiler) (2007-2009 - US; 2008-2009 - UK) *TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (new face design, even more minor updates) (2009-2012) *TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (CGI style face, body and motor design, separately coupled tender) (2012-present) *Plarail model (CGI styled face, separately coupled tender) (2014-present - Japan http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/10271489) *Motorized Railway model (2014-present) Variations (The following list only applies to products with the name "James". Few exceptions such as "James with track" can also be added.) * James with Cattle Van and Brakevan (Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, Plarail, TrackMaster Toys) * James with Troublesome Van and Tar Tanker (Plarail) * James with four curved track pieces (Motor Road and Rail US) * James with Cattle Van (Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toys) * James with Black Brakevan (TrackMaster Toys) * James with two half straight track pieces (TrackMaster Toys) * James (Tomy Trains, TrackMaster) * James with Brakevan (Plarail) Special Models *Talk 'n' Action James (Plarail, Tomica World) *Busy Bee James (Motor Road and Rail, Plarail, TrackMaster Toys) *Flip-Face James (from James at Boulder Mountain) *R/C James (TrackMaster) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (TrackMaster Toys) *Talking James (Plarail, TrackMaster) *James' Search and Rescue (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *James and Pasture Wagons (Plarail) *3 Speed R/C James (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Snow Clearing James (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *James and Amusement Park Freight Cars (new design with seperately coupled tender) (Plarail) Gallery Normal model gallery TOMYTrainsJamesbox.JPG|Tomy Trains James box MotorRoadandRailJames.jpg|Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail James TomicaWorldJamesbox.JPG|Tomica World James original box MotorRoadandRailJamesbox1.JPG|Motor Road and Rail James 2003-2005 box MotorRoadandRailJamesbox2.JPG|Motor Road and Rail James 2005-2008 box TomicaWorldJamesUSBox.JPG|Tomica World James US Box PlarailJames.jpg|Plarail James PlarailJamesoriginalbox.JPG|Plarail James original box PlarailJamesbox.jpg|Plarail James 2003-2012 box PlarailJames2012box.jpg|Plarail James current box MotorRoadandRailJameswithtrack.jpg|Motor Road and Rail James with track MotorRoadandRailJameswithtrackbox.jpg|Motor Road and Rail James with track box MotorRoadandRailJameswithtracksetbox.jpg|Motor Road and Rail James with track expansion TM_UK_James.jpg|TrackMaster UK James TrackMaster(HiTToys)JameswithCattleVanandBrakevanbox.JPG|TrackMaster US James box TrackmasterJameswithtwohalfstraighttrackpieces.jpg|TrackMaster James with two half straight track pieces TrackMaster(HiTToys)JameswithCattleVan.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) James with Cattle Van TrackMaster(HiTToys)JameswithBrakevan.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) James with Black Brakevan TrackMaster(HiTToys)JameswithBrakevanbox.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) James with Black Brakevan box TrackMaster(HiTToys)Jamesbox.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) James box TrackMaster(HiTToys)Jamesbox2.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) James alternate box TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) James.png|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2009-2011 prototype James TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Jamesbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) James box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Jamesbox2.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) James alternate box TrackMaster2012James.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012 James box TrackMaster2012James2012box.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012 James alternate box TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) James 2013 box.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) James 2013 box MotorizedRailwayJames.jpg|Motorized Railway James MotorizedRailwayJamesbox.jpg|Motorized Railway James box Special model gallery PlarailBusyBeeJames.jpg|Plarail Busy as A Bee James Plarail_Talking_James.jpg|Plarail Talking James Talk'nActionTOMYJames.jpg|Plarail Talk 'n' Action James box Rcjames1.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) R/C James TrackMaster(HiTToys)TalkingJames.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Talking James TM James Goes Buzz Buzz.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) James Goes Buzz, Buzz TrackMasterTalkingJames.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Talking James Plarail_James_and_Pasture_Cars.jpg|Plarail James and Pasture Wagons James'SearchandRescue.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) James' Search and Rescue TrackMaster3SpeedRCJames.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 3 Speed RC James TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)SnowClearingJamesbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Snow Clearing James James at Boulder Mountain Set2.jpeg|Trackmaster Flip- Face James at Boulder Mountain Set Category:Battery-Operated Category:Plarail Engines Category:1994 Category:TOMY Trains Engines Category:Tomica World Engines Category:Motor Road and Rail Engines Category:TrackMaster Engine Line Category:TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Engines Category:TrackMaster (Fisher Price) Engines Category:Motorized Railway Engines